Window View
by angels-slayer-lol
Summary: The long awaited sequal to 'Finding Nemo'. Ryan and Seth take a 3 month holiday. yes it's SLASH! Deal with it!


**Window View**

**Summery:** Sequel to 'Finding Nemo', this is the next 3 months. Ryan and Seth go on their holiday. Yes it's SLASH! Deal and move on!

**Rating:** M

**AN:** I know I know, how long has this taken me. And I can't promise updates every day but I will update this whenever I possibly can

* * *

When a door closes, somewhere a window opens

**Ch1**

Seth stood outside his home and looked up. He knew that when he walked through the front door that everything would be different. He had run away without much intent on returning and without any thought to the people he was leaving behind. He sighed and rested his head against the door. Seth felt a pair of arms go around him and he smiled as Ryan kissed his neck.

"You Okay?"

"Nervous."

"So am I, but I don't think it will be that bad."

"I left them."

"So did I", Ryan reminded, "But I came back, and now so did you."

"Yea but when we left we weren't together."

"True."

The pair were silent for another minute before Seth finally turned the handle. They entered quietly and tried to close the door as such but even the slightest noise echoed through the halls. As the latch clicked in place, Kirsten ran into the hall. Seeing her two boys made her drop the wine glass she was carrying and race toward them. Sandy came running at the sound of shattering crystal.

"Oh thank God." Sandy muttered as he watched Seth and Ryan accept Kirsten's hugs. After assuring herself of the boy's safety and giving them towels to dry off, Kirsten finally stopped crying from happiness and began to let Seth have it.

"How could you!" she whispered, her voice forged steel, "How could you even think of running off without leaving anything but a note to say you'll keep in contact. God, for all we know you could have died out there and no one would have known. What the hell we're you thinking!"

"Mum I…"

"No, for once you'll listen to me. I thought we had raised you better. If you had problems you come to one of us. You don't just run off and leave a note to try and explain everything. The note didn't even say why you were leaving."

"Yes it did." Seth told her quietly. Ryan squeezed his hand which he had been holding the entire time…something Sandy and Kirsten had failed to notice.

"And what about Summer? Did you even think about what you running off might have done to that poor girl!"

"She would have understood."

Kirsten threw her hands in the air and looked as if she was going to throttle her son. At this point, Sandy interjected by laying a soothing hand on his wife's arm.

"Seth, look, we're glad your back we really are but what we don't understand is why you ran off in the first place."

"Did you read the note?"

"Yes. But I still don't understand. You made so many friends this year, and I know Ryan was the best of the lot but seriously son, its not like running away was going to change that."

"But it did."

"Actually Ryan came back not knowing you were gone."

"Very true." Ryan told him

"So what was it going to achieve?"

"Seth closed his eyes and continued drawing support from Ryan"

"A fresh start. I could start over in a place that didn't know me or my history. A place where I could make new friends and not worry about their psycho boyfriends or insane lives. A place where I could hold onto the person I love without having to watch them leave me."

Kirsten frowned at the last part. "You ran away because Summer left you! Oh you have got to be kidding me."

"Summer didn't leave me."

"Then what are you…Oh." Sandy stopped and for the first time noticed the two boys enjoined hands. "Um…right."

Kirsten stared at her husband, at a complete loss to what he knew that she didn't. She looked over at the boys again.

"So Summer didn't dump you. Fine, well who else could it be? It wasn't Theresa, unless you had a thing behind Ryan's back, which I seriously doubt. So who is it then?"

"My Nemo."

"Your NEMO! Seth for once in your life will you please speak in the human language! What the hell has a clownfish got to do with anything? I'm sick of your metaphors so please just explain to me…"

"IT'S RYAN!"

Everyone, even Ryan jumped at Seth's shout. Kirsten stared in shock at what Seth had just said.

"What?"

""It's Ryan, okay mum. The one person on this planet who I cant imagine spending my life without is sitting her in this room right next to me."

Instead of blushing, Ryan just gave a shy grin.

"Mum, Dad the one thing this year that has kept me grounded the one thing that has made my life bearable was the hope that Ryan may in some small way feel even a little of what I feel for him. I love him so much and after everything that's happened, him leaving was the final straw. I couldn't handle it. I'm sorry okay, I truly am but I couldn't deal. I just…couldn't…."

Seth jumped up and ran upstairs. Ryan smiled at Sandy and Kirsten,

"Look guys, I know that this is a huge shock and all but please try and understand, what Seth says he feels for me doesn't even come close to what I feel for him. I love him so much…more than anything in this life. I would do anything to be with him. Theresa brought me back here because she wanted me to be happy and she realized that Seth is the only one capable of doing that. Now we aren't really asking for your approval or acceptance. We just thought you should know."

Ryan looked at his guardians for a few more moments before going upstairs. He found Seth lying on his bed, very reminiscent of how he was lying only a few hours before. This time instead of saying goodbye, Ryan went over and sat on the bed. Seth looked up and gave a small grin.

"You reckon they were shocked?"

"Um, just a little. You okay?"

"I just didn't like mum yelling like that. She rarely does and it kind of got to me."

"Well I don't think there's much doubt in either of their minds now." Ryan concluded

"What do you think they'll do?"

"Do you really care?"

"No, but they are my parents. I don't want to be grounded."

Ryan laughed and bent down to kiss his lover. What started as something soft and sweet soon turned into a heated battle of dominating tongues. Things would have continued had there not been a faint cough at the door. Both boys looked up to see Sandy looking a slight shade of pink while Kirsten was quite intently studying a poster on the wall,

"Um, hi guys." Ryan started. He and Seth sat up and tried to gage the reaction of the two adults standing before them. Kirsten surprised them both by coming over and sitting on the bed. She took one each of their hand in hers and held them tight.

"Seth, I'm…sorry. I'm so very sorry that I yelled."

"It's okay mum, I did deserve it. And I'm sorry I was so…forthcoming."

"Oh don't be. Listen, I'm not sure what I was expecting to be an excuse for you leaving but I do know that what you boys have told me is far from being close."

"Mum I…"

Kirsten held up her hand and Seth let he continue,

"However, what I am sure of is that I haven't seen either of you happier than you are now. And that's all I need to see for my heart to tell me this is right. I have no idea why you fell for each other and I'm sure I'll never know. And while I must admit it's going to take me a little time to get used to it, It's okay by me. I…We," She looked at Sandy. "Love you both so much and nothing will change that."

"Just tell me this." Sandy looked hard at the boys, "Is this just some sort of experimentation? Are you curious…I just. I really don't want to see either of you hurt so if this is just a fling for either of you then please say so now because I really don't want to deal with the backlash in a few week, even a few months time."

"Sandy. I don't know about Seth but I can assure you, I have no intention of ever being with anyone else. I love Seth and if he ever wants to leave me because he feels the need to be with someone else, I'll let him go because more than anything, I want him to be happy."

"Dad. I've never thought about being with a guy before. Before Ryan everything was about Summer. But I've spent the past few months with Summer and every minute I'm with her, all I can feel is loneliness because I'm not with the person my heart wants to be with. I love Ryan dad and nothing will change that. Nothing."

Sandy sighed then went over and embraced each boy in turn.

"Alright. Well if this is what you truly want then I have no right to stop you. But I do warn you. Things aren't going to be cruisy. Okay. People will talk, and you have to be prepared for whatever this town is going to throw at you."

"We know…and ah, that brings us to our next bit of news. Ryan and I want to go away for the next three months. We'll be back in time for re-enrolment, but for now, before everything hits, we want some time to ourselves."

Sandy and Kirsten looked at each other for a few moments before Kirsten shrugged

"At least this time he's letting us know." Sandy told her. Kirsten nodded with a smile and the four of them joined in on a big hug.

A few things though." Kirsten told them after they parted. "1. I want to see on a map exactly where your going. I'd be happier if you took a car but I know the boat would be a lot better for you so, map." I want to hear from you every few days so I know your okay. I want both of you to promise me that you'll be careful…and I don't just mean while sailing." The boys turned slightly red but nodded, "And finally if there are ANY problems, if you think you're going to run out of money, whatever you call us. No matter where you are we'll find you okay."

The boys agreed and after promising not to leave for at least another day, Kirsten and Sandy left them alone.

Seth lay back down and Ryan lay beside him, propped up on his elbows so he could look at his best friend and lover.

"That got a little over-sentimental didn't it." Seth laugher

"Yea but everything I said was the truth. I really do love you Seth Cohen."

"Ditto."

Ryan put his head on Seth's chest and listened to his heart beat. As he was beginning to fall asleep he felt Seth chest more in a silent chuckle. Ryan looked up and frowned

"Want to share with the class?"

"Oh, I was just imagining the look on various people faces when they find out the not only has Seth Cohen finally admitted he's gay, but he is in a relationship with Ryan Attwood."

Ryan thought for a moment before laughing also

"Shotgun telling Julie Cooper."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Please review, I rarely do slash stories…though a new couple wont leave my head so their story must be written…but I'd love to know wat y'all think. Luv ya guys xxxoooxxx 


End file.
